battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Royale
Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Battle Royale brawling begin! Destroy rival Troops, win trophies, and prizes and prove your dominance. Your Admin must sign up your troop for times to fight in this event. PRIZES: See the event page IN GAME to see prizes and possible Event Grab monsters! They change for each event! Many of the prizes for top tiers are Ultra and Epic monsters! Rules # Schedule times for Battle Royale. Each war lasts for 1 hour. You must sign up for a match before the previous match ends. # During the battle, earn trophies by defeating enemy players or successfully defending. IF TIME RUNS OUT, THE DEFENDING TEAM WINS. # Set a defense team before the match to defend against attacking opponents, successfully defending earns trophies. Talk to Phil Nye in the Troop Hall to set your defense team. DEFENSE TEAMS HAVE 2X HP. # Defending an enemy multiple times yields reduced rewards but enemies can be refreshed. # Rewards will choose one of the following skill combinations: Swap+ with Rogue, Vampire+ with Rogue, Sacrific+ with Bulwark. # Players in the top 100 will also earn special Re-Roll that allows them to change active and passives of ANY monster. Pre-Gameplay Start by visiting your Troop Hall and setting up a defense monster team with the new Ranger in the building. This is the team that will be defending you in battle, so make sure they are high leveled monsters-- but also know that you will not be able to use them for yourself until the event ends. (The troop you are battling will be fighting against this group of monsters, so make sure they are strong enough to hold off the other troop. In a battle, if time runs out, the defense team wins!) Visit the Battle Royal Arena to battle at your scheduled time! Event Grab monsters give bonuses to attack and defense teams! Spins cost coins, but it may be worth it in the long run for the advantage! Battle Displayed in the arena is 5 of the opposing troop's Defense Teams. Battle the Defense Teams to win trophies! Keep an eye on the Power Rating of the Defense Teams and battle ones close to your own Power Rating. You only have ONE hour to battle as much as possible. Get an early start, then wait for your energy to build up again so you can battle multiple times within the one hour! You can check the opposing troop by clicking on the Ranger standing guard. This is also where you can "refresh enemies", which changes what Defense Teams are shown. (If a troop of 25 people has 25 Defense Teams, it will only show 5 at a time. "Refreshing" shows a new group of those Defense Teams.) You can only refresh ONCE per battle for free. Refreshing again will cost 10 coins. If a troop does not have 5 defense teams, very weak NPC teams are created as stand-ins. Because of this, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO SUBMIT MANY DEFENSE TEAMS! How To Win At the end of the hour, the trophies earned by members of your troop are added up. The troop with the most trophies wins the war! The winning troop has their trophies TRIPPLED! The loosing troop has their trophies reduced by 30%. So, the more people who battle during the hour, the more trophies your troop will win. Tips & Tricks * Go in with full energy and spend it all at ONCE on a high trophy, beatable, enemy-- such as the NPC/default defense team. ** Each time you take on a defense team, the amount of trophies lowers for that team, so it's best to go all in on the first round. *** ex: 1 energy x 3000 trophies + 1 energy x 2000 trophies + 1 energy x 1250 trophies + 1 energy x 1000 trophies + 1 energy x 750 trophies = 8,000 trophies *** BEST: 5 energy x 3000 trophies = 15,000 trophies! * Save gift energy in your inbox until a battle starts and you have a chance to get 3000 trophies. Then accept the gift energy and go for more than 5 energy usage (10 is the max at a time)! * Battle first thing when it opens! Spend all 5 energy. It takes 50 minutes for energy to recharge, so you'll be at full energy again before the one hour battle ends. Battle again! ** ex: Battle at 11:00 with 5 energy and then again at 11:50 with another 5 energy! * If the defense teams are all default teams, then refreshing will give you another easy high trophies team. The first time you battle (ex: 11:00), go for the highest. Then, at 11:50, refresh and go for the highest again! Category:Events